User talk:NJGW
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User talk:Nweston8 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ToastUltimatum (talk) 23:56, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Top 10 You'd be better to put your top 10 on your profile page rather than the talk page. If you don't know how to do it, I'm willing to do it for you :) Jimlaad43(talk) 23:05, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Roman Numerals Hey, just to point out, we do not use Roman Numerals on this wiki. Therefore, it's Firestorm 5, not Firestorm V. The only exception is Rameses II, due to how it's pronounced. CrashBash (talk) 06:19, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, that's fair enough. I did see somebody use Roman Numerals the other day (not in a main article, however) and did wonder the rules regarding that. Also, just to say that the information I added in the OotA article also included some grammatical changes, changing unnecessary capital letters, adding full stops and adding some more depth where necessary - such as in the Series 6 section where it mentions Raging Reality "throwing out two of it's opponents" without expanding in any way in who they beat later in the article as well as adding simple notes such as Atomic's first OotA on their consecutive OotA run for continuity's sake with the other Atomic Series 7 OotA notes. I'll leave it up to you if you wish to undo every single piece of the editing I did for the article, as I understand undoing the depth for something such as Firestorm, but the simple changes aforementioned should probably be kept at the very least. Nweston8 (talk) 11:12, April 10, 2016 (UTC) ::That'd be me, I'm not a big fan of the Roman Numerals rule on the wiki, but I understand why it's there, so I use numbers on main wiki articles, but when we're on forums and userpages, robots like Thermidor II, Tetanus II get the Roman Numerals they deserve. I do agree with you that some of the OotA changes you made should've be kept, though fixing that isn't my priority when I've got all these images to replace, preferably as many as possible before the new series starts, so if nobody creates a middle ground, go ahead and bring back your edit in full. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 11:49, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Forum:Robot Wars mistakes All edits to that forum should now be moved to the main article, List of errors in Robot Wars. I'll let you do it yourself, to boost your edit count slightly. Don't think that your recent edits haven't gone unnoticed ;) [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:59, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, my apologies, I have been busy the last few days so didn't notice the transition over to the main article. Thanks for letting me know! Nweston8 (talk) 23:04, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Best series list Bloody brilliant, loved it - I'm fairly inspired to write my own now! We all know what my favourite series is at this point, but writing the pathway there should be interesting. I'll refrain from giving any more feedback/opinions, as it's all stuff I could potentially include on my own list! Can't wait to hopefully see your writing skills move over to the arena forums in time for Ragnabot 2 [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:57, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you! I'm glad to see some people interested in the lists. And yes, hopefully that will be the case! I can't wait to see more lists from yourself. Always a really good read. Nweston8 (talk) 11:39, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Scraptosaur It's good to see another Scraptosaur fan on the wiki, I suppose you're the most like me on this wiki with obscure tastes. That said, you made no mention of the Dutch Wars in the bio - have you not seen it? Series 2 of the Dutch Wars is brilliant, I totally recommend watching it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:28, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :I thought somebody would mention this! I have seen the Dutch Wars, but only the first series. I haven't been able to catch the second series yet, but that is very much next on my Robot Wars watch list. I know Scrap-2-Saur impresses, and the competition itself evolves in terms of quality, so I am really looking forward to watching. Nweston8 (talk) 21:21, June 11, 2016 (UTC) 4U Your work on the wiki has been extremely useful, and almost every heat article is considerably better as a result - the fact that you're still under 300 edits is remarkable, as you've be well, well over that limit if you edited each article section-by-section. Yet you didn't, which is much appreciated in these days where Special:RecentChanges is clogged by three different Wiki/Facebook crossover tournaments. The least you deserve is an award. Dump it somewhere on your userpage. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:42, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Arena forums As you'll know, the minimum edit count that users are meant to contribute before gaining entry to the arena forums is 300. You're currently somewhat of a far cry at 197, and that's including the forum edits that were moved to List of errors in Robot Wars. Yet, despite that, the quality of the edits you've made have been immense, essentially rewriting over half of our heat articles, making them much more presentable, and your edit count would have easily exceeded 300 had you made these edits section-by-section. As such, I feel it's high time you earned entry to the Arena forums, starting with the Runners-up Rumble, and then you're ready for Ragnabot II. Have a blast - I still expect to see you hit 300 edits though, don't want any back-from-the-dust admins grumbling. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:47, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :No grumbling from me, if Toast is happy then I am too, keep up the good work! Helloher Talk 02:11, July 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you, guys! Much appreciated. And of course on the 300 edits front. Nweston8 (talk) 13:04, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Heat A, Series 4 Hi. I appreciate that you've been editing the Heats and expanding them, but I must ask that you proof read your work. There were a number of spelling mistakes (such as "shear") consistency errors (robots are referred to as a singular "it", not the plural "them") and sentences that did not make sense. Additionally, you have taken to nicknaming robots like "King B" and "Medusa". Whilst this may seem like an obvious thing to do, in battle write-ups the robot's proper name should be used, especially where it's as simple as adding a "3" to "King B". Additionally, quotes should have a purpose rather than just being there for the same of having a quote. Whilst your additions were for the most part good, I've removed two quotes that did not add anything to the articles - commenting that Medusa 2000 hadn't done anything in the battle does not need to be said in a quote. Finally, some of your expansions added unnecessary levels of detail. We don't need three sentences in a row saying "Chaos 2 tried to flip Atomic out of the arena" or "King B3 avoided Atomic's flipper". Those can be condensed. Again, please know that your expansions are appreciated, but have a think about the advice I've given you and I'm sure your work will improve as a result. Cheers. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:25, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :Hi, thanks for the comment. Apologies for some of the write up last night. I was in a bit of a rush and should have taken the time to proof read it thoroughly. The nicknaming thing was influenced by part of the article already having "King B" and "Medusa", so I thought I would go 'safe' as such. Also, what sentences specifically didn't make sense? Just so I know. Thanks for the post in general though, it's appreciated. Nweston8 (talk) 12:28, August 10, 2016 (UTC) ::To be fair, Nweston, whilst the official rules say that proper names should be used, it's hardly consistent. Most of us do use nicknames for robots provided they are frequently used in the show itself - King B is a valid example, albeit it was rarely used for B3, more so for B Powerworks. CrashBash (talk) 12:49, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :::''King B then rammed Attila the Drum, getting its spikes caught into its opponent; it used this as an opportunity to drive Atilla the Drum across the arena and into the arena wall next to Sergeant Bash's CPZ, who set the furry side of the wheels on fire but Attila escaped. Do you see how this sentence is too long, containing too many events and uses phrases like "caught into"? Basically if it sounds bad when spoken out loud, it will read badly. That's a test I always use. As for the names, it's like calling Sylvester Stallone "Sly" or Sandra Bullock "Sandy". Everyone uses it, even the team/actor do, but when it comes to official articles the full and proper name. If you see any other nicknames (in the main space, people can call it whatever they want in the user space), feel free to change them. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:17, August 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that's completely understandable, thanks again. Nweston8 (talk) 14:37, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :::::I feel your rule of no nicknames conflicts with your rule of no long sentences. If we had to type out King B Powerworks every single time, that makes every sentence longer and harder to say out loud. I've been using King B within a 2016 context, and Simon Harrison just said the article is fantastic. I haven't read the quote myself but a quote about Medusa's inactivity sounds useful to me, I don't think they deserved to go through. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'''Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:42, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :I've constantly shortened names in articles if they've been mentioned significantly on the show itself, typically only if used by the team themselves or otherwise the presenters/commentators. King B in place of King B Powerworks is just one such example, but personally, I always make sure to use the full name at least twice before trying to shorten it. The important thing for me is to make sure the shortening or nickname is used on the show itself (so, obviously, King B would be applicable, but WBC for Wheely Big Cheese would not). It makes me wonder if we need to revise that rule a little. CrashBash (talk) 14:57, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :Also, this is the quote in question, Toast. CrashBash (talk) 14:59, August 10, 2016 (UTC)